The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An average person may possess multiple computing devices such as mobile phones, laptop or tablet computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, printers, televisions, audio systems, and so on. These devices may have a variety of resources that may be accessible by applications executing locally on the computing devices, such as displays of varying sizes, sensors, global positioning system (“GPS”) components, processors, storage capacity, speakers, wired and wireless interfaces, and so forth. However, these resources may not be available for sharing with other computing devices in a transparent or scalable way.